


Cheating

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Simon and Isabelle talk about taking test.





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

"Did you, Jace, and Alec use to help each other cheat on test?" Simon asks Isabelle for no reason other than curiosity. "Clary and I did all the time." 

Isabelle laughs. "We were all in different years because we're a year apart so there was never an chance to cheat." She answers honestly. "That was one of the things I was jealous of." 

"Jealous about what?" 

"I would sometimes dream about going to an actual school and not just being homeschooled. It was lonely."

"I never thought about that." Simon tells her. "Well, going to public school wasn't that great."

"But you got to cheat." Isabelle jokes. 

He laughs. "That's true."


End file.
